The Last Dream
by XDannyLeeX
Summary: Roxas's reason to live is gone...Now he must relieve the pain of her death with the love of someone else.    This is a very sad and romantic story, It will definitely be in your faves. Please Review. :
1. Chapter 1

The Last Dream

_INTRODUCTION_

My name is Roxas Cage and this is…

my life.

I was born on in November of 1997.

I am currently…thirteen years old…and I'm pretty much one of those people in the world who question their existence…

_I live with my father and my two brothers._

_Terra and Tidus Cage._

_Terra is the oldest._

_He is eighteen._

_Tidus was born after._

_He's fifteen._

_My mother died twelve years ago._

_In an airplane crash. _

_Terra was six._

_And Tidus was three._

_I was just a year old._

_My father takes care of us._

_He's the chief of the city's police station._

_We live in Van Nuys California. In an American home._

_I really hate my brothers, they think they're more than anyone._

_My father's name is Squall Cage, He has long dark-brown hair and blue eyes._

_Terra is spiky brown-haired with blue eyes._

_Tidus has medium-length dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes._

_I have my families eyes, of course…Blue._

_And I have spiky blonde hair_

_My favorite games are: _

_The Final Fantasy series and the Kingdom Hearts series._

_I love Anime's. Especially Death Note and Wolf's Rain._

_The only thing I like to watch on television is Anime and MTV…_

_and sometimes Animal Planet._

_My favorite type of music is _

_Rock, Goth, Metal and so on…_

_I like the following band's, artist's, groups, whatever they are…._

_Evanescence, Linkin Park, Rammstein, Simple Plan, _

_Eminem, The Scorpions, and the christian rock-band _

_named Skillet…_

_I currently go to Venus Star Prep with my brothers._

_It's a pain being all day with them._

_People call me the 'Lone Wolf' 'cause I never hang out with anyone._

_I just…simply don't like to._

_I don't care if they think I'm a weird emo kid._

_I know I'm not. I'm just…well, a Nobody._

_My father prefers my brothers than me._

_He says I should be more like them._

_I respect my father but…Sometime's his way of being makes me hate him._

_He always believes them and what about me? _

_I get in trouble all the time 'cause they blame it on me._

_Sometime's I ask God to kill me. To end my suffering._

_But…It never happens…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_It's Monday…I'm starting 8th__ grade…What a pain!_

_I wish school would just…Disappear!_

_I felt someone push me hard and made me hit my face _

_against the wall._

_I woke up from my sleep._

_I jumped out of bed and knocked Tidus off his feet._

Tidus: Dad! Roxas's trying to kill me!"

Squall: "What now? Roxas, Behave yourself!"

Roxas: "Father, He woke me up by pushing me into the wall!"

Squall: "Stop this and go get ready for school, It's 6:30am."

_I shook my head and went into the bathroom, _

_I yanked my uniform on._

_It was a white polo shirt and blue pants._

_I combed my hair and gelled it, shot on some cologne, grabbed my dark-blue Jansport backpack and rushed down the stairs._

_Terra and Tidus were already ready._

_Terra rolled his eyes as I walked by into the kitchen and grabbed my wallet._

Roxas: "Who-The-Hell-Took-My-Money!"

Squall: "Roxas, I will not tolerate your tone. Tidus needed the money for

the concert this Friday."

Roxas: "He's gonna pay me back, Right?"

Squall: "It'll be what you'll get on your birthday."

Roxas: "But Father! I was getting an Xbox 360 for my birthday!"

Squall: "Be grateful you're getting your money back."

_He walked away to snap on his belt and loaded his gun._

Squall: "Hurry up boys, you're going to be late."

Terra: "We're ready."

_They jumped off their seats and rushed through the door._

_I followed after and took a seat in the back of the police cruiser._

_Great, The radio was playing one of my favorite Skillet songs._

_The cruiser stopped in front of the school and we got out._

_I made my way into the school quickly so I would get away from my annoying brothers._

_I walked into my class._

_I sat in the empty two-student desk at the corner._

_I didn't know anyone in class yet except…two guys that were with me in 7__th__._

_But I never spoke to them._

Ford: "Good morning student's."

Everyone: "Good morning Mr. Ford."

Ford: "Well…My, my. This year for my class we only have five students…

As the years pass, the school's population falls…

Alright, let's do roll-call….Denzel Scott?"

Denzel: "Here."

Ford: "Aqua Rivers?"

Aqua: "Present."

Ford: "Selphie and Olette Mayhew?"

Selphie & Olette: "Present."

Ford: "Hayner Garcia?"

Hayner: "Here."

Ford: "Roxas Cage?"

Roxas: "Over here."

Ford: "Alright let's get…."

_The class door opened and an amazingly pretty girl walked in._

?: "Sorry for being late Teacher, I got stuck in traffic."

Ford: "Welcome, Miss. What is your name?"

?: "Tifa Wolf."

Ford: "Welcome Tifa, You may take that seat next to Mr. Cage."

_He pointed at me._

_She walked over to my desk and sat on the chair next to me._

_She had long black hair and light brown eyes. _

_She reminded me of Megan Fox…._

_She was very attractive…._

_She turned to me and smiled, she shook my hand._

Tifa: "So, we're partner's for the rest of the year."

Roxas: "Seems like it."

Tifa: "Name?"

Roxas: "Roxas Cage."

Tifa: "Nice name."

Roxas: "Thanks."

Ford: "We will start reading our brand-new text books."

This first hour we start off with English and then we switch to Science, after Nutrition we come back for Math and Art, then Lunch, after Lunch it's an hour of P.E. then a free hour for roaming or whatever you do during your free time."

_After we finished English came History, we finished that already so now we're in Nutrition for thirty minutes._

_I went to put my stuff in my locker, I had the one in the middle._

_I noticed Tifa's locker was next to mine._

Tifa: "Twin lockers."

Roxas: "Yup."

Tifa: "So, Roxas. You wanna hang out during Nutrition and Lunch?

I mean, If you don't have your friends waiting for you or anything."

Roxas: "Mm, Yeah. Well…I'm not really a sociable person so it's

kind of a miracle that I'm actually talking to you."

Tifa: "Hehe, Alright. Let's go."

_I closed my locker and showed her around her new school…._

_We got through Science and Art…We were in Lunch now._

Tifa: "This place…doesn't have many students huh."

Roxas: "Nope. We've been losing population due to the new school in Panorama."

Tifa: "Actually, I come from there."

Roxas: "You do?"

Tifa: "Yeah, It's just that I got kicked out."

Roxas: "Why?"

Tifa: "My sister, Rinoa. Ugh. She hates me so much that she stole the Principal's laptop, she and her friends blamed it on me,

Said that _I _was the one who stole it."

Roxas: "What a bummer. I hate my brothers too,

they're always like that."

Tifa: "You've got brothers here?"

Roxas: "Yeah, Tidus of fifteen and Terra of eighteen."

Tifa: "Hm…Three brothers…Cage…

Hey, Is your dad's name Squall Cage?"

Roxas: "Yeah he's the city's Chief Police."

Tifa: "Ah, I knew it."

?: "Ooh! Roxy's got a girlfriend!"

Roxas: "Shut up Tidus!"

Tidus: "Stupid kid."

Roxas: "Look who's talking, get out of here."

Tidus: "You can't make me."

Roxas: "Oh I think I just did."

_I shot up from my seat and he ran away laughing._

_I took a deep breath and shook my head._

Roxas: "Ugh, I hate him…"

Tifa: "Wow, that _is _an annoying brother.

You said he's fifteen, right?"

Roxas: "Yeah."

Tifa: "He doesn't act like his age."

Roxas: "I'm the mature one of the three brothers and also the youngest."

Tifa: "_That _I do believe."

Roxas: "Yeah."

Tifa: "You're the rocker type of guy huh."

_I nodded._

Tifa: "I'm into Rihanna these days."

Roxas: "Eminem?"

Tifa: "Hm, Actually I liked 'Love The Way You Lie'.

But, It's the only one I like from him cuz Rihanna's in it."

Roxas: "You're into pop and all that stuff."

_(I hated pop...)_

Tifa: "Yeah."

Roxas: "So, Where are you from?"

Tifa: "New York."

Roxas: "The Big Apple huh."

Tifa: "Yup, you?"

Roxas: "I was born here, my brother's and my dad are from Seattle.

My mom was from New York too."

Tifa: "My whole family's from New York."

Roxas: "Nice."

_I walked home with Tifa and what a coincidence! _

_She lived right next to my house._

Tifa: "Neighbors now huh?"

Roxas: "Yeah, Looks like it."

Tifa: "Good thing we didn't get homework on the first day."

Roxas: "Uh, Hey Tifa. You uhm…

You wanna go out to the park this afternoon?"

Tifa: "Defo! What time?"

Roxas: "Six?"

Tifa: "Great, I'll see you then. Bye!"

Roxas: "Bye."

_She rushed into her house, I looked up at my house and took a deep breath at what was waiting for me inside…._

_I walked in._

_I was half-way up the stairs when someone called._

Squall: "You don't even say 'he-"

Roxas: "Hello father, Why are you home early today?"

Squall: "None of your business."

Tidus: "Haha!"

_I grunted, went into my room and slammed the door._

_He called again._

Squall: "You're going to pay the door repair with your birthday money!"

Roxas: "Shut up already…"

_I mumbled._

_I threw my backpack across the room and turned up my stereo to full volume. _

_It was playing Bon Jovi._

_I sat up and looked around my room._

_I went over to my desk and pulled out a notebook._

_I got a pencil and turned to a clean page._

_I started doing that magic my hands always did when I had a paper and something to write with in front of me._

_I drew and drew…_

_Ten minutes passed and…._

_I took a good look at what I had drawn…_

_Tifa._

_I couldn't believe myself…_

_She was my…my first friend._

_We could…we could actually be something…_

_Or not._

_I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep…._

_Something was ringing…._

_Ugh, It's my cellphone._

_I got up and dug into my pocket._

_I answered._

Roxas: "Hey."

Tifa: "Hey Rox."

Roxas: "Er, Howd'ya get my number?'

Tifa: "Haha, You gave it to me during Lunch. Remember?"

Roxas: "Oh yeah, forgot."

Tifa: "Mm, So we still goin' to the park?"

Roxas: "Of course, lemme see…It's…5:48pm. Let me change

and I'll see you outside."

Tifa: "Kay bye!"

_I closed the phone and walked into the shower…_

_I changed up, yanked on some black jeans and a _

_white dressing shirt._

_Combed my hair and wrapped my black tie around my neck._

_I walked down the stairs._

Squall: "Where are you going?"

_He was in front of the television watching baseball with a huge bag _

_of Doritos. _

Roxas: "I have to meet my teacher at Clearwater for tutoring.

I've been having trouble with Math, so I decided to go."

Squall: "Go on, Don't be home late or you're grounded."

_I rolled my eyes and was glad he didn't see. _

_I walked out the door and started up my black motorcycle. _

_I had permission to use it, Dad actually sent me to classes…_

_to be able to drive a motorcycle '_safely'….

Tifa: "Woah, Nice ride."

Roxas: "Uh thanks."

_She got on and I drove us to the park._

_I hopped off the motorcycle._

Roxas: "Hey, You look great."

Tifa: "Thanks, You don't look bad yourself."

Roxas: "Hehe, C'mon."

_We walked around the park and everyone was out partying like always, even if it's during weekdays._

_The park was in the middle of the town square._

_It was an amazing place to go shopping and have fun with your friends…not that I've ever come with those so-called 'friends'._

_Perhaps…I'll never have a friend though…._

_I think Tifa is my first…I don't know…_

_We entered the most popular and coolest hang-out place in the small town they've recently made here in the city of _

_Van Nuys, California._

Tifa: "'Café die Angel'. Weird name's these days hehe, I always hung out in this place with my friends back in New York."

_We sat at a table all the way in the back._

_The waiter came._

Waiter: "What would you have on this special night, lovely couple?"

Roxas: "Hehe, We're not a couple. Teef, you order first.

Get anything you want, I'll pay."

Tifa: "Uh yeah thanks. I'll have a frappe please, that's all for me."

Waiter: "Size?"

Tifa: "Um, small."

Waiter: "Okay…You Sir?"

Roxas: "Same, medium size please."

_He wrote them both down._

Waiter: "Is that all?"

Roxas: "Yes."

Waiter: "Okay."

_He walked away into the kitchen._

Roxas: "Um…Tifa, I wanted to ask you something…"

Tifa: "Yeah?"

Roxas: "Are you…Um…Sorry I feel awkward asking this…"

Tifa: "Hehe, Go ahead."

Roxas: "Are you my friend?"

Ashley: "Mm, what a silly question Rox. Of course I am."

Roxas: "It's just that…I've never had a friend before in my life and…

I think this is how it would feel like to have one."

Tifa: "Oh…Well, the first is always the best. Right?"

Roxas: "Hehe, Guess so."

_She smiled at me and to my surprise I smiled back._

_We spent the rest of the night talking about ourselves…_

_about our lives…_

_We took a round at the arcade and a walk around the park till finally we had to say goodbye and go home…_

_I was glad to have my first friend, and glad my first friend was Tifa._

_A month quickly passed…My family had started treating me worse…_

_My relationship with Tifa had gotten stronger…_

_We went out every day to the park and the mall…_

_It was Friday._

_We were on a stupid field trip to the museum._

_We were on the school bus._

_Everyone excited to go except me._

_Tifa was sitting right next to me at the back of the bus._

Tifa: "Oh Roxas, cheer up. You're always so grumpy."

Roxas: "Alright."

_Our class and the 7__th__ grade class were all the way in the front._

Roxas: "Um...Teef?"

Tifa: "Yeah?"

Roxas: "You've told me before…Things haven't been going great with your family lately, have they?"

Tifa: "It's a disaster."

Roxas: "So…I've kinda thought about something."

Tifa: "What is it?"

Roxas: "We should escape."

Tifa: "Whadya mean?"

Roxas: "Like…We should get away from here, just the two of us.

And forget about all of this."

Tifa: "No kidding?"

Roxas: "Not at all."

Tifa: "Wow, that's a great idea y'know…"

Roxas: "How about it?"

Tifa: "Yeah, Let's get the heck outta here."

Roxas: "Sure?"

Tifa: "Yeah."

_She smiled at me._

Roxas: "Monday morning we're out of here."

Tifa: "Great, I'll have to bring tons of money with me."

Roxas: "Yeah, That's the only thing we'll need."

Tifa: "Alright…So where are we going, exactly?"

Roxas: "Los Angeles. Then we'll switch to Hollywood."

Tifa: "Oh my god, The adventure of a life time!"

Roxas: "Hehe yeah."

Tifa: "Kay, Just the two of us. No annoying brothers or sisters."

Roxas: "Definitely."

_The bus stopped at our destination and we got off._

_The rest of the day was all about exploring the museum,_

_blah, blah, blah…._

_It was 2:30 PM._

_I got home and I went straight to my room, noticing a paper on the dinner table. _

_It had dad's handwriting on it…_

**Roxas, I've decided to take Terra and Tidus out for the weekend.**

**I left your money in your room.**

**We'll be back on Monday,**

**We expect to be back and see that house in order.**

**Or else you're in huge trouble.**

**Chief Cage.**

_They didn't…take me…_

_My head started hurting and I ripped the letter into a hundred pieces._

Roxas: "You'll see this place in order, don't worry. Because I'm out of here."

_I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket and dialed Tifa's number._

_She answered of the second ring._

Tifa: "Hey."

Roxas: "Tifa, Good news. My family's gone for the weekend, they're coming back on Monday. We can get out of here earlier."

Tifa: "Yes Roxas please. My parents are out for the weekend too, but my stupid sister is in charge of me. So we have to get out soon."

Roxas: "How about…tonight?"

Tifa: "The sooner, the better."

Roxas: "Great. Get over here quickly."

Tifa: "Kay."

_I hung up and dashed to my room, gathered all the money I could._

_I dumped everything from my backpack and stuffed in the money, my IPod,_

_And my laptop. I rushed to my dad's room and got out a gun, just in case._

_He wouldn't even notice I took it because he has way too many._

_As I rushed out the door I crashed into Tifa._

Tifa: "Owie!"

Roxas: "Sorry! Sorry!"

_I grabbed her hand and picked her up from the floor._

Tifa: "Let's go!"

Roxas: "Okay."

_We hopped on my motorcycle and we dashed away…_

Roxas: "I'll be concentrated on the road, read me the signs."

Tifa: "Kay."

_I was going really fast._

Tifa: "Los Angeles, five minutes."

_I turned the motorcycle's handle to run faster._

_I was glad, glad I'd never have to see them ever again._

Tifa: "Roxas, What are we gonna do once we get there?"

Roxas: "We stop to eat and rest, then we'll hit the road again."

Tifa: "Roxas, I'm not hungry _or _tired."

Roxas: "Neither am I, so let's just keep going."

_Two brand new cars were in front of us, I had to go faster._

_I was going truly fast now, I had beaten the two cars in a second. _

_I left them in the dust._

_Tifa's hold on my waist was stronger._

Tifa: "R-Roxas, You're going too fast."

Roxas: "I know."

Tifa: "Slow down a bit."

_I slowed down by a mile._

Tifa: "Er, Seriously?"

Roxas: "Teef, we have to get out of here quick."

Tifa: "But you're going 160 miles per hour!"

Roxas: "Don't be such a scaredy-cat."

Tifa: "I'm not a scaredy-cat."

_I sprinted faster._

Tifa: "Hollywood, five minutes."

Roxas: "Time to fly!"

_I pushed in all the speed I could and went to maximum 200._

_Something immediately went into my eye and I lifted my hand to wipe my eye._

_I heard a loud truck horn._

Tifa: "Roxas!"

_There were two huge trucks coming at full speed at us._

_They were crashing and turning, they couldn't stop._

Tifa: "ROXAS STOP!"

_Crash!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_Will I…ever wake up?_

_Wait…Where am I?_

_Why is everything black?_

_I tried to move but…I couldn't…_

_Why?_

…_._

_I just moved my hand._

_I felt it, but I can't feel the rest of my body._

_My eyes? _

_Yes._

_I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white…_

_Now I saw a ceiling, it was white._

_I moved my head to the side and there was a white bed._

_The shape of a body…covered with a white blanket._

?: "You're awake."

Roxas: "Wh-Who's there?"

_I looked over me and saw someone, it was a doctor._

Roxas: "I'm in…the hospital, am I?"

Doctor: "Yes you are, Roxas."

Roxas: "You know me?"

Doctor: "There was an ID card in your backpack."

Roxas: "Oh…"

_I felt light headed…_

Doctor: "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

_I remembered what had happened now…_

Roxas: "To…Hollywood…W-Where's Tifa?"

Doctor: "Tifa? You mean that girl that was with you on the motorcycle?"

Roxas: "Y-Yeah."

Doctor: "Roxas…What is she to you? Is she a family member?"

Roxas: "She's…my first friend."

Doctor: "She was? How sad."

Roxas: "_Was?"_

_He looked me in the eyes, he was tense and sad…_

_I knew what was coming next…_

Doctor: "Roxas, Tifa is gone."

_I froze, My eyes felt like they were on fire._

_I remembered all that had happened…_

_The tears ran crazy down my face…_

Doctor: "I'm sorry."

Roxas: "I'll wake from this dream…"

Doctor: "Roxas, This isn't a dream. It's going to be alright.

She's in a better place now."

Roxas: "She's not dead!"

_I shot up and threw myself off the bed. I ripped the wires off me and fell over the bed with the blanket._

_I pulled it off her and I saw her._

_She was asleep._

Roxas: "Tifa! Wake up!"

Doctor: "Roxas, She's gone. You must understand. She's not here anymore."

Roxas: "She's not dead!"

_Another doctor walked in and tried to pull me away from Tifa._

Roxas: "Let go! Tifa! Wake up! You can't leave me!"

Doctor: "Roxas! You're hurting yourself!"

_The first doctor took Tifa out of the room._

_I struggled out of the doctors grasp and ran out the door._

_I ducked my head in my arms and cried._

_Two doctors picked me up and took me to a white room without anything._

Doctor 1: "You have to behave."

Doctor 2: "You have no injuries. So you're good to go."

Doctor 1: "When you crashed, the hit blew you out of the road and landed safely onto the grass."

Roxas: "I-I didn't want her to die…I didn't want it…"

Doctor 1: "I know, But you have to be strong now Roxas. Your father's on his way here."

Roxas: "Don't call my dad…please…anything but that."

Doctor 2: "He's already been called, He'll be here soon."

Roxas: "You don't understand! My father hates me! He doesn't care about me,

I don't want to see him ever again!"

Doctor 2: "I'm sure that's not true, every father loves his children."

Roxas: "No…"

_Someone knocked on the door and the doctors walked out._

?: "Roxas?"

_He gasped and wrapped his arms around me…_

_I was shocked…_

Squall: "Y-You're alive…I-I'm sorry I left you."

Roxas: "D-Dad?"

Squall: "It's alright Rox."

Roxas: "I-I killed her…It's all my fault…"

Squall: "Who…did you kill?"

Roxas: "T-Tifa! She was…she was my first friend…my best friend…

We wanted to leave Van Nuys because…we hated our lives…

we weren't happy there…But I crashed and…I killed her."

Squall: "Roxas…"

Roxas: "I can't go on without her!"

_I yelled and threw my hands up to my face._

Roxas: "I have nothing left…What is my reason to live?"

Squall: "Roxas…I know how you feel…When your mother died, I felt the same way.

I had nothing to fight for, nothing to live for. But…I remembered…That…

I had three boys to take care of, They wanted me to go on and be happy.

I did that…You three are now my reason to keep going.

She will forgive you, Or maybe she already did. And you don't know it.

You have to find your reason to breathe again…It's something very close to you,

It's your heart. So fight for it, and don't give up."

_I nodded and wiped the tears off my face._

Roxas: "Th-Thanks Dad…"

_I cried again, and harder._

_I took a deep breath and got up from the white floor._

_He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me out the door._

_Terra and Tidus were there…They looked worried and sad when they saw me._

_Then they turned, I turned too and saw a family. A mother, a father, and a girl of maybe seventeen._

_They were all sad and miserable, eyes tear-filled._

Roxas: "Tifa…Forgive me."

Squall: "Boys! Breakfast is ready!"

Terra: "Coming Dad!"

_I was still in bed, I hadn't stopped crying all night. I hadn't slept at all._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around._

Tidus: "Roxas, Dad's calling."

Roxas: "Kay."

_He walked out of my room and I slowly got up._

_I looked around my room._

_I walked out the door and down the stairs._

_I still felt light headed._

Squall: "Good morning Roxas."

Terra: "Mornin'."

_I yawned._

Roxas: "Good morning…"

_I leaned against the wall next the stairs. _

_Dad looked at me from the kitchen._

Squall: "C'mon Rox, You feeling alright?"

Roxas: "I'm okay."

_I forced myself to walk over to the table and sat down next to Tidus._

_Dad placed a nice plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me._

_Then Terra brought a box of cinnamon rolls._

_Dad set ice-coffee next to our plates._

Squall: "Did you sleep at all Roxas?"

_I shook my head slowly and took a bite out of the pancakes._

Squall: "After you eat you should sit down and rest."

Roxas: "Kay."

Squall: "Um, Roxas…I say you'd best stay away from her family.

I mean…They're so mad that, you weren't even invited to her funeral."

Roxas: "Okay."

_Hours passed and my brothers hadn't bothered me at all._

_I rested and walked around the house._

_It was almost 2PM now, the funeral had been over hours ago._

_I pulled on my gray hoodie and walked out the door._

_Dad called from behind me._

Squall: "Where you goin'?"

Roxas: "I-I'm going to pay her a visit…"

Squall: "Don't be home late."

_I closed the door behind me and walked across the street._

_It started raining and I was all wet._

_I got to the entrance of the graveyard and looked for her._

_I roamed for ten minutes,_

_Till I finally got to her._

_The gravestone was already there._

_I set the black flowers on her grave stone._

_I remembered she had told me that her favorite kind of flower was the rose, _

_and she would love to see a black one someday._

_So I remembered there was a rare flower shop across the street from my house and I bought them._

_I set my hand over the dirt of her grave._

Roxas: "Hey…I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was just…

So excited to get away from my family…that I…I caused this…

Forgive me. You were…my first friend. I guess, I'm just not fit for friends after all.

I never thought it would end this way, In my mind…

I imagined…You and me, Together, in a place where we were happy…and safe…

Guess in the end it was just a dream that would never come true.

You were the only person that made me feel happy…

I guess I'll never smile again."

_I got up and took one last look at her._

_I walked away…._

_TWO YEARS LATER_

Squall: "Wow Roxas, Your grades are rising incredibly."

Roxas: "Yeah."

Squall: "You're actually trying hard."

Roxas: "Yup."

Squall: "And for that, I'm adding another 50$ to your allowance."

Roxas: "Thanks Dad."

_I walked up the stairs and took out my laptop._

_I plugged in my headphones and popped out my Itunes._

_I listened to music for an hour and then I went into my closet and put on some proper clothes. Today was Sunday. I changed and went downstairs._

Roxas: "I'm taking a round at the park."

Tidus: "Uh, Hey Roxas. Mind if I tag along?"

Roxas: "Not at all, come on."

_He followed me out the door._

_It was Monday and I was in class, next to an empty seat like in eight grade._

Ford: "Good morning students. Now, let's start class.

Today we're switching things up and going straight to art.

I know art is your second favorite class so I decided that we start

off with drawing your favorite video game character."

_There was a soft knock on the class door and Hayner went over to open it._

_He froze when he opened the door and forced himself to move out of the way so the person could pass._

Ford: "It seems like we have a new student, your name miss?"

?: "Namine Grey."

Ford: "Alright Namine, Have that seat next to Mr. Roxas Cage."

_She nodded and sat next to me._

_I didn't want to stare, I didn't even want to _look _at her anymore._

_She attracted my attention _too much.

_Hayner and Denzel kept looking over at her every minute, _

_Even the girls did. _

_This new girl was _amazingly _beautiful._

_She had medium-length blonde hair and gorgeous, crystal-blue eyes_

_Hm, Mine were nothing compared to hers._

_She never spoke to me, She just minded her own business and did her work._

_Nutrition came and Hayner Garcia asked her if he could show her around the school, To my disbelief she rejected him!_

_She had the locker next to mine, and she never looked at me once._

_She walked away out the building and I ran into Tidus._

Tidus: "Dude…I can _not _believe my eyes, that girl is gorgeous!"

Roxas: "I know, but don't dare to make a move on her. She rejected Hayner Garcia."

Tidus: "No freakin' way."

Roxas: "It's true."

Tidus: "Oh well, I'm goin' for it anyways."

Roxas: "Don't come crying to me if she breaks your nose."

Tidus: "Ha-ha very funny."

_He walked away after her._

_I don't know but…Even though she's _very _different from Tifa,_

_Somehow…she reminded me so much of her…._

**Tidus:**

_She was there, sitting alone on a bench at the basketball court, using her laptop._

_I pulled out my cellphone and pretended to talk to someone._

_I sat down next to her._

_She didn't look at me once…_

_Hm, So she was the hard type._

_I saw Terra standing near. _

_He must know what I was planning to do._

_I kept talking on the phone and suddenly…._

_The phone rang!_

_Namine looked up in disbelief and Terra let out a roll of laughter and nearly dropped his cellphone._

Tidus: "Terra!"

_Namine smiled,_

_She got up and walked away._

Terra: "Haha! You should've seen the look on your face!

You were redder than a tomato!"

Tidus: "Terra! That wasn't funny!"

Terra: "C'mon, At least you made her smile."

Tidus: "Hey…That's true."

_Terra and I walked over to the grass field were Roxas was laying _

_down staring at the sky._

Roxas: "Break your nose yet?"

Terra: "Better!"

Tidus: "Ugh, I pretended to call someone and so I sat next to her, talking on my cellphone…When suddenly…an idiot called me on purpose!"

Roxas: "Terra?"

Terra: "Defo man, It was hilarious! She even smiled, but she walked away."

Roxas: "Good one."

**ROXAS:**

Ford: "Okay, Students. Today for English we're going to do a special activity.

You're going to turn around and speak to your partner, you will ask questions and talk about yourselves. Get to know each other better, there has been a lack of communication here in class for the past five months. ow go ahead and start."

_I sighed and turned to Namine, she faced me too._

Roxas: "Hey."

_She smiled._

Roxas: "Alright, Where are you from?"

Namine: "I don't know."

Roxas: "Hm?"

Namine: "I…I have a weird past."

Roxas: "Can you tell me about it?"

_She looked me in the eyes and sighed._

_She nodded._

Namine: "I'm…Well, You won't believe it."

Roxas: "C'mon, Tell me anything."

Namine: "Well, All I have to say is that I was born five months ago."

Roxas: "Huh? But you're like…fifteen."

Namine: "Yeah, It's because of my appearance. But I woke up this age in a foster family's home. They say I'm like a reincarnation."

Roxas: "That is wicked."

Namine: "Don't say a thing."

_I nodded._

Roxas: "So…What are you in to?"

Namine: "Rock."

Roxas: "Same here, Evanescence?"

Namine: "My favorite."

Roxas: "Linkin Park?"

Namine: "The best."

Roxas: "Eminem?"

Namine: "Truly an inspiration…Let me guess, Skillet?"

Roxas: "Amazing, yes."

Namine: "Wow, So we already have stuff in common."

Roxas: "Hey so…How did you get signed up into the school without parents?"

Namine: "Easy, I live with temporary parents."

Roxas: "Oh."

Namine: "I hate them, they treat me like garbage."

Roxas: "Well, before Tifa's death…my family used to treat me like that too.

Don't know why but…after that I've been treated like a prince."

Namine: "Lucky. You must be really grateful that you met her."

Roxas: "I only knew her for a month..."

Namine: "What happened to her?"

Roxas: "Well…We both hated our lives so we decided to escape.

We left on my motorcycle and…we crashed with two trucks on the

freeway to Hollywood."

Namine: "Ow…So, you survived?"

Roxas: "Yeah…And…I killed her."

_She shook her head and took a deep breath._

Namine: "Wow."

Roxas: "I know this is a weird question but…now a days sixty percent of girls like videogames, so you play them?"

Namine: "Yeah, and don't tell me…You do Square Enix?"

Roxas: "God! How did you know?"

Namine: "Cuz I do too."

_She was the first person in five months that had made me smile._

Roxas: "Hey…I-I wanna get to know you better, You're…interesting."

Namine: "Guess you are too."

Roxas: "Oh, really? How about we go to the park tonight?"

Namine: "Great."

Ford: "Okay students, Let's get started with our next activity."

_We all turned to face Mr. Ford._

Ford: "Take out your notebooks, and a pen. We're going to start taking notes for the exams next…"

_Blah, blah, blah…I stopped listening to him and focused on Namine._

_She has an amazing resemblance to Tifa but…at the same time she's a completely different person…_

_We went through lunch together. The whole time I was with her, Terra and Tidus stared at us in disbelief. I actually felt great, I'd won. Unintentially…_

Namine: "No thanks, I'm already going with Roxas."

Hayner: "Er, Alright…"

_Hayner turned around and walked away when he saw me walking up to Namine._

Roxas: "So persistent…You ready?"

Namine: "Let's go."

_We walked across the street to the same hang out place I took Tifa to…_

_A year and five months ago._

Namine: "What was Tifa to you?"

Roxas: "She was just my friend."

Namine: "M-hm."

Waiter: "Hello, Welcome to Late Night Café how may I help you?"

Roxas: "Wasn't the name 'angel die something'?"

Waiter: "They changed the name, it was too…well, creepy."

Roxas: "Nam, what do you want?"

Namine: "Small size ice frappe."

Waiter: "Anything else?"

Roxas: "The usual."

Waiter: "Right."

_He walked away._

Roxas: "Hey, So…I've been thinking…You wanna come live with me?"

Namine: "Huh? Er…Why so soon, I mean…_What?"_

Roxas: "Hehe, I mean…You should come live with me, Dad wouldn't mind…

At least, I don't think he would…So you can get away from that family you're with."

Namine: "You think that's a good idea?"

Roxas: "I hope it is."

Namine: "Well…I guess I should try."

Roxas: "Yeah, I'll talk to Dad and I'm sure he'd like to help someone out.

Especially someone so young like you and without a family."

Namine: "Yeah, Thanks Rox."

Roxas: "Don'tmention it."

_She smiled as the waiter came with our drinks._

_We spent the rest of the night together…._

Squall: "You sure about this?"

Roxas: "Of course Dad, I mean…She's an orphan…But, She's well educated and her manners are great. She lives with a temporary family but I bet she already left them, I thought that…Maybe we can help her. She'll be my responsibility."

_He took a long look into my eyes and sighed._

Squall: "Alright Roxas. She can stay here."

Roxas: "Yes!"

Squall: "On few conditions."

Roxas: "Huh?"

Squall: "No funny games on her, respect her. And…You three must act better around here with our new family member."

Tidus: "Alright Dad."

Terra: "Fine with me."

Roxas: "Of course Dad."

Squall: "Roxas, I'm surprised. I haven't seen you this happy since…"

Terra: "Oh Dad."

_Tears welled up in my eyes._

Squall: "Sorry, sorry."

Roxas: "N-No, It's fine. It's alright, I'm getting over it."

Squall: "Good, Now…How old did you say this Namine was?"

Roxas: "Er…Fifteen

Squall: "Alright. I'll fix the papers thing and check if her 'parents' are back. That it all. Dismissed."

Roxas: "Thanks again Chief!"

Squall: "I said dismissed."

Tidus: "A-Alright!"

_We scrambled away from the dinner table._

Namine: "What? Seriously?"

Roxas: "Yeah, He's totally down for it."

Namine: "Oh God...Thank you so much Roxas."

_She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her._

Roxas: "You're welcome."

_She let go and smiled up at me. Blue eyes sparkling._

Namine: "Let's go now."

Roxas: "Alright."

Roxas: "Uh, Dad…She's here."

_He came from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a dry cloth._

_Namine came through the door and stepped in. I closed the door behind her._

_Tidus and Terra stared at the scene from the living room, they were sitting on the navy blue couches in front of the flat-screen._

_Dad shook her hand._

Squall: "Chief Cage, Call me Squall."

Namine: "Nice to finally meet you Squall. I'm Namine Grey."

Squall: "Pleasure to meet you Namine, Welcome to the family."

Namine: "Thank you Sir, You don't know how much I appreciate what

you're doing for me."

_Terra and Tidus came up to Dad's side._

Squall: "Um, Namine. These are my two other sons."

Tidus: "I'm Tidus."

Namine: "Hehe, I remember you,"

Terra: "Yeah, And I'm Terra."

Roxas: "Nami, let me show you your room."

Namine: "Wow, Roxas. This is huge, Really."

Roxas: "Yep. So you'll be staying here, and…make yourself at home cuz…

this _is_ your home."

Namine: "Hehe,Thanks again Rox."

_She hugged me once more and it lasted long._

Namine: "When I met you, the first seconds I thought you were a completely different person but…Then as the seconds ticked by, I got to know you better and I found out that you truly are a great person."

Roxas: "Thanks."

_She smiled up at me._

Namine: "No, thanks to you."

_She threw her suitcase over her bed and I left her to change and so I went to my room to play a bit of video games._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_Thank you._

_ONE YEAR LATER…._

_A year has gone by, quickly._

_My friendship with Namine has grown huge._

_Terra and Tidus have turned from worst brothers ever to best brothers in the universe._

_Squall…Well, Let's just say he's the best father ever._

_And Namine? She's the best friend I could ever have!_

Roxas: "Good Morning Nam."

_I gave her a family kiss on her cheek._

Namine: "Mornin' Roxy."

Squall: "I'm fairly impressed with your grades kids.

You three are the best of the school at the moment.

Good work. Roxas, Tidus and Namine"

Terra: "Hm, I used to be the best."

Tidus: "Yeah, But now you're outta school. What you planning to do?"

Terra: "Well, I'm sick of school already. College is at the bottom of my list.

I'll probably get a job or somethin'."

Squall: "How about joining the force?"

Terra: "Dad, I'm going to get killed out there."

Squall: "Not that kind of force, The cop force."

Terra: "Hey…Not a bad idea…"

Squall: "Yeah."

Tidus: "Dad…Now that we're outta school and in vacations…

how bout we hit the road somewhere?"

Squall: "Well you guys might be on vacations but I'm not.

Remember the last time I left for 'vacations'?"

Terra: "Oh…"

Roxas: "Well, I dunno bout you guys but I'm taking Namine out,

not goin' out of the city of course."

Squall: "Where?"

Roxas: "Just to the park, don't worry."

Squall: "Erick."

Terra: "Yeah Dad, I'll take 'em."

Squall: "Good."

_We quickly ate our breakfast and the three of us headed out the door while Tidus crossed the street to a friends house._

_Terra opened the passengers door of his new blue Mustang so Namine could get in. I jumped in the back seat and closed the door._

Terra: "Seat belts please."

_We snapped on our seatbelts and headed down to the park._

Terra: "Er, Call me when you're ready to go."

Roxas: "Kay."

Namine: "Bye."

_He waved goodbye and sped away._

_I lay my hand around Scarlett's and we walked down to the park and sat on a nice white bench._

_I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me._

Roxas: "Namine?"

_She turned and looked into my eyes._

Namine: "Mm?"

_I hesitated._

Namine: "C'mon."

Roxas: "A-Alright…Look, Nam…I wanted to tell you something."

Namine: "What?"

Roxas: "Er…I…I want you to spend the whole day with me."

_Oh crud…I messed up big time._

Namine: "Uh, I thought…that was the plan."

Roxas: "Just reminding you, hehe…"

Namine: "Okay."

_She was in my arms now, lying beneath the stars._

_Two best friends, impossible to break them apart._

_She made me so…happy._

Roxas: "Nam…?"

Namine: "Yeah?"

_I took a deep breath and pulled her closer to me._

_I did what my body immediately wanted to do without thinking…_

_I pressed my lips to hers._

_Surprised, she closed her eyes and held my face in her hand._

_She kissed me back and then she moved her arms from my waist, around my neck._

_I pulled away gently and sighed._

Namine: "Sorry."

Squall: "Terra, From now on you're in charge here. I'm going to stay at the station till we find out who's been causing these murders."

Terra: "Alright Dad."

_Dad left through the door with his gun in hand._

_He drove away in his police cruiser._

_Namine plopped on the couch and sighed._

Namine: "They're dead…My foster family…and the school teachers."

Tidus: "Every single teacher in Van Nuys is gone."

Roxas: "But who would do this?"Terra: "Who knows. We'll just rely on the station to figure that out."

Tidus: "Ugh, this sucks. Not being able to go outside."

Namine: "Yup."

Terra: "Yeah well I'll order some pizza and you guys do whatever you do in the house."

_I got off the couch and went over to my room._

_I opened my laptop and turned the volume all the way up with Eminem rapping._

_I lay on my bed and closed my eyes…._

_Namine Meraz:_

_I walked over to Roxas's room and saw he was sound asleep in his bed._

_The music was really high, sort of disturbing when someone's asleep._

_I turned the volume halfway down and switched the song._

_I put on My Immortal by Evanescence. It was my favorite._

_I lay next to Roxas and closed my eyes…_

_From the bed, I opened my eyes to peek at the time on his laptop._

_It was 5pm._

_I noticed Roxas's arms were around me._

_I felt my face turn pink when he planted a kiss on my cheek._

_I turned around and kissed him._

_He continued the kiss passionately and slowly._

_His arms went down to my waist and he pulled me closer to him._

_Roxas_: "No!"

_He pulled himself away from me quick._

Namine: "Huh?"

Roxas: "I-I can't…"

Namine: "I'm sorry."

Roxas: "No, It's not you…"

Namine: "She's still in your mind."

_He looked hurt, because of himself ._

_He sighed._

Roxas: "Forgive me."

_I nodded._

_There was a loud knock on the door and Erick came in._

Terra: "Guys, Pizza's here."

_After we finished eating I went straight to my room._

_My cellphone rang._

Namine: "Hello?"

?: "Namine Meraz, is it?"

Namine: "Er yes, may I know who I'm speaking with?"

_The man answered me._

?: "My name is of no importance. I have called you for a special reason,

there's been a bomb planted at the Cage's residence-"

Namine: "Huh!" ?: "Listen carefully and no one get's hurt."

Namine: "Uh-uh."

?: "You must get out of that house right now and come straight to the park,

I will be there in a black van. I have to speak to you in person, If you do this without anyone following you then we leave your friend's alone."

Namine: "A-Alright."

?: "Good, Glad you're on our side Namine."

_He hung up and I gulped._

Namine: "Okay…"

_I opened the window and jumped out._

_I ran across the street to the park…._

_I saw the van behind a tree._

_I slowly and cautiously walked over to it and knocked the van's back door._

_It harshly opened and whoever was in there pulled me in._

_There were two men, I thought they were. It was too dark in there._

_They tied me up and wrapped a cloth around my mouth._

_I kicked and kicked but I couldn't do anything._

_I struggled with the tight ropes that tied my hands together._

?: "Sora, Call boss and tell her we've got the girl."

_Said the older one with red hedgehog-spiky hair and green eyes to the younger one with brown hair and bright blue eyes._

Sora: "Er…Axel, can we mention boss's name with the girl here?"

Axel: "Not at all."

_Sora popped out a cell phone and dialed, as I struggled out of the ropes._

_My efforts were useless._

_Sora_: "Hey Boss, We've got the girl."

_He listened for a moment and nodded._

Sora: "Alright, we'll bring her to you."

_He hung up and turned to Axel._

Axel: "Hm?"

Sora: "She said we have to get out of California before they

notice the girl's gone.

They're probably looking for her already but we need to get her to Boss."

Axel: "Alright, Wakka! We're heading to Phoenix!"

Wakka: "Righto!"

_He called from the front of the van._

_Sora crouched down in front of me._

Sora: "Hey." _I looked at him with eyes saying 'Let me go'._

Sora: "Sorry, I can't. Boss's orders."

Axel: "Sora, don't talk to the girl."

Sora: "Alright."

_He got up and sat down in a corner at the back of the van._

Wakka: "Boys, We're here!"

Axel: "Alright. You have get over to the mechanic to have him change vehicle and head back to Van Nuys."

Wakka: "Righto Boss."

_Sora picked me up from the van and jumped out of it._

_He set me on my feet and I tried to kick him._

Sora: "Hey watch it!"

?: "Boss says to keep her here in the mansion till she finishes

the plan for the ransom."

Axel: "Alright Kunsel."

_The SOLDIER-uniformed Kunsel guy tossed the keys at Axel and jumped into the van with Wakka and they sped away._

Axel: "Walk girl."

_I shook my head._

Axel: "I said walk."

_I did nothing._

_He got out a gun and pointed it at me._

Sora: "Axel! Ugh, Namine…please walk."

_I shook my head once again._

Sora: "Why not?"

Axel: "She won't answer you with that thing covering her mouth."

_Sora untied the cloth around my mouth and I gasped for air._

Namine: "God! Let me go already!"

Axel: "No. We won't until we receive the ransom."

Namine: "But Squall doesn't have the amount of money you're after."

Axel: "Who said anything about Scott? We're talking about the FBI here.

_You _little miss, are a test subject. You escaped from the lab a year and five months ago when shortly after, you hit your head and lost your memory.

Fake memories were suddenly sent to your mind, with you thinking you were a reincarnate. But…actually you are, but…you are a reincarnate created in a lab."

Namine: "So…I'm not real?"

Axel: "You're a star. The professor used all your magic to give you the form of a normal human. Without all that weird glowing and sparkling stuff."

Namine: "I-I didn't know that."

Axel: "Now you do, so keep walking or else we'll activate the bomb in your

family's house."

Namine: "No don't do it!"

Axel: "Then walk."

Namine: "Darn you…"

_We walked along the trail to the old mansion._

Axel: "Now stay there and don't move. Sora, watch her."

Sora: "Yeah."

_I sat on the long comfortable couch with Axel sitting in front of me in a chair, _

_staring at me._

Namine: "Er…Why you staring at me?"

Sora: "Making sure you don't go anywhere."

Namine: "Uh, But you're right in front of me."

Sora: "Touché."

_A few minutes went by and my phone rang._

Sora: "Perfect."

Namine: "Huh?"

Sora: "Answer it. And tell them what happened."

_I went into my pocket and opened the phone, the call was from the Cage's house._

_I pressed the green button and answered._

Namine: "Hello?"

Terra: "Namine? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Namine: "No, Terra. I'm not, I've been kidnapped and I'm in Phoenix right now.

They want to kill me, Erick please get me out of here!"

Terra: "Woa, woa. You're _kidnapped? _Who kidnapped you?"

Namine: "Two men, in a black van. They sent the black van back to Van Nuys.I'm in a mansion in Phoenix. Please, just get me home."

Terra: "Alright Nam hang on and I'll get Dad and the cops-"

Axel: "Hand over."

_He rushed into the room and took the phone away from me._

Axel: "Your little friend has been kidnapped, and there's only one thing you can do about it. Call the FBI and have them investigate, till then we will give you more information about what we'll do. If you don't follow orders, I will activate the bomb in your house and worse…I will kill Namine."

_He closed the phone and instantly burned it with his hands._

Namine: "Hey! You're gonna buy me a new one!"

Axel: "Nope."

_He walked away and went into another room._

_I heard an engine cut off in front of the old mansion._

_Axel ran to get the door but Sora beat him. _

_I took the opportunity to run away, I jumped off the couch and ran to find another exit in the mansion. _

Axel: "Hey! Sora get her!"

?: "How could you let her go like that? Idiots."

_I looked back and saw Sora coming up from behind me._

_I ran up the nearest staircase and in front of me there was a huge glass window._

_Sora was running and tripping behind me._

_I didn't have no other choice than to jump off the fourth floor…._

_Roxas CAGE_

Roxas: "Dad please! You have to find her!"

Squall: "We're doing the best we can. I've already contacted the FBI and they're on the case, supposedly they found out something about her past."

?: "Indeed, We know Namine Meraz very well."

Roxas: "Huh?"

?: "Reno Cruise from the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

Namine Meraz, a fourteen year old girl who spent most of her life in a lab.

Under Professor Hojo's surveillance, He had her as a test subject.

He found her one night, at Sanctum Hill…She was a star.

She had the shape of a human body, but she glowed brighter than anything.

So us, the FBI, came and investigated the area.

The Professor named her Namine as if he were the girl's father.

Shortly after she was discovered and she was took to the lab,

She lost her glow. Her facial features were now visible,

Medium-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

You see, she's a shooting star. A special one.

A year and a half ago, she escaped from the lab.

The traitor who let her escape found out that she had hit her head and lost her memory, and that's when a family came and took her in. She woke up in their home later.

The traitor was immediately killed by the Professor,

angry that he would let his most prized test subject escape."

Squall: "Incredible."

Roxas: "That's…"

Tidus: "Unbelievable."

Reno: "We need to find Namine soon because the people who kidnapped her are planning to use her hidden powers to destroy us all."

Squall: "Please, find her. And bring her back safely."

Reno: "Don't worry, We're not going to rest till we find her and completely erase those mad people from this world. And, one more thing. We've removed the bomb buried in your house and deactivated it. You should be safe from now on."

Squall: "Thank you Sir."

Reno: "Honor."

_He walked out of the house and into the blue FBI van outside._

Roxas: "Please find her…"

Squall: "They will Roxas. They will."

Namine:

Axel: "You idiot, you know you could've died with that move."

Namine: "I'd rather die than be stuck here with you two bastards."

Sora: "Hey! I saved you from killing yourself!"

Namine: "Ugh."

_Axel pulled my arm and sat me on a wooden chair._

_Sora passed a thick rope at him and Axel began tying me up._

Axel: "Now stay here! I need to talk to Boss. Sora, Do _not _let her

get away again."

_Sora nodded and Axel walked away._

Sora: "You're quite a trouble maker."

Namine: "Says a kid who kidnaps innocent girls."

Sora: "Hmph, anyways I'm not a kid. I think I'm old enough to be called 'Mister'."

Namine: "How old are you?"

Sora: "Fourteen."

Namine: "Oh."

Sora: "You?"

_I yawned and shook my sleepiness away._

Namine: "Same."

Sora: "You hungry?"

Namine: "Er, no. I prefer starving to death than have you feed me."

Sora: "Hehe, Alright."

Namine: "You don't seem like a bad guy, why are you in this?"

Sora: "I'm Boss's ex-boyfriend, that's why."

Namine: "Er, What does that have anything to do with you doing this?"

Sora: "Her father kills me if I disobey."

Namine: "Who's her father?"

Sora: "Professor Hojo. Boss's your sister, and Axel's your brother too."

Namine: "What!"

Sora: "Yeah."

Namine: "Ewww, Get me outta here."

_He chuckled and shook his head._

Sora: "Nope."

_I thought about how much he reminded me of Roxas…_

_Roxas._

Scarlett: "Er, Sora?"

Sora: "Hm?"

Namine: "Can you make a call for me?"

Sora: "Um, Okay."

_He took out a cellphone from his pocket and opened it._

Sora: "Number?"

_I gave him the number and he called._

Sora: "Here."

_He put the phone to my ear._

?: "Hello?" Namine: "Rox?"

Roxas: "Namine! Are you alright!"

Namine: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Roxas: "Nam, I just heard about your past and…"

Namine: "I know, that was unexpected."

Roxas: "They're going to use your hidden powers to destroy the world…

Wait, how are you calling me?"

Namine: "They're letting me call."

Roxas: "Er…Okay. But, you're really fine right?" Namine: "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Roxas: "I miss you."

Namine: "I know, I miss you too…R-Roxas, I just found out that the Boss of the people who kidnapped me…is my sister."

Roxas: "Huh! Y-You mean, She has to be daughter of Professor Hojo."

Namine: "Yeah."

Roxas: "Oh this is bad…"

Namine: "Yeah…Roxas?"

Roxas: "Yeah?"

Namine: "Save me, please."

Roxas: "I promise I will."

Namine: "Bye Rox."

Roxas: "Bye."

_Sora hung up for me and threw his phone in the fireplace._

_I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly._

Sora: "They'll follow the cell phone's trace, Anyways we have tons of cellphones."

Namine: "Kay."

Axel: "Sora, We're heading to Seattle, Washington."

Sora: "Alright."

_Axel came over and untied me from the chair._

_I got up and they both walked me out of the mansion and into a small silver car._

_I got in and Sora locked the doors so I wouldn't jump out._

_He tied my wrists together in front of me._

Namine: "Tied up again…"

_Axel rolled his eyes and took the steering wheel._

_I looked outside and rested my head against the window and prayed that my hero would come for me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**I need my hero.**_

**Sora: "I'm over here!"**

**Namine: "Ugh! Where? I can't see a damn thing!"**

_**We were at the airport, we had just arrived to Seattle.**_

_**Suddenly the lights in the airport had been shut down.**_

_**I felt a hand on my shoulder and that hand went down to mine.**_

_**He held me with his arm around my waist and he led me to the exit in the**_

_**pitch-black darkness.**_

_**When we were out of the airport, Axel jogged over to us and told us to hurry.**_

**Axel: "I shut down the lights so no one would recognize us in there. **

**Now hurry up and get in the car."**

**Axel: "Sora, Here are the keys to the house. Do **_**not **_**make yourselves look suspicious, Namine please try not to scream."**

**Namine: "Okay."**

_**Axel tossed the keys at Sora and drove away.**_

**Namine: "Where's he going?"**

**Sora: "Getting the syringe."**

**Namine: "S-Syringe?"**

**Sora: "Yeah."**

**Namine: "F-For what?"**

**Sora: "To drain a bit of those powers locked inside your heart and **

**send it to Boss."**

**Namine: "It…will hurt?"**

_**He nodded and I sighed.**_

_**He looked sorry and he walked over to the front door of the light blue house.**_

_**We went through the door and I saw that it looked like an ordinary home.**_

_**Furniture and stuff all over the place.**_

_**He locked the doors and windows and untied my wrists.**_

_**We sat on the couch.**_

**Namine: "When they drain my powers completely…They'll kill me, won't they?"**

_**Sora nodded slowly.**_

**Namine: "Roxas will save me, I know it."**

**Sora: "Maybe."**

**Namine: "But then again…If he doesn't…"**

**Axel: "Then you'll just die. A star without it's shine, isn't really a star anymore."**

**Namine: "But I don't wanna die."**

**Sora: "There's really nothing you can do then."**

**?: "Hello! Is anybody home?"**

**Namine: "Huh?"**

**Sora: "Hide behind the couch!"**

_**I jumped over behind the couch and he went to unlock the front door.**_

_**He opened it.**_

**Sora: "Who are you?"**

**?: "I'm Detective Cage, FBI members have been sent to each state **

**To investigate a girl's disappearance."**

_**I gasped and gulped.**_

_**I could feel Sora's fear.**_

**Sora: "Alright, But…Aren't you a little too young to be a Detective?"**

**Detective: "Yes, I am."**

_**I saw Tidus walk over to the kitchen, I stopped to think.**_

_**Would I jump out and show myself to him…or…hide?**_

_**If I show myself, Sora would get arrested and I didn't want that.**_

_**Sora is a good person, he doesn't deserve to be punished.**_

_**But then…I would be free…And I'd go back to my family….**_

_**Suddenly the sound of huge wheels screeching came from nearby.**_

_**I jumped out of the way when a huge truck came crashing into the living room.**_

**Tidus: "NAMINE!"**

**Axel: "Namine get in the truck!"**

_**I stopped and didn't know what to do.**_

_**Sora ran to the truck and I obeyed.**_

_**I hopped into the truck with Sora behind me.**_

_**The truck reversed and hit the road.**_

_**With Tidus behind us in the blue FBI car.**_

_**Axel looked at the rearview mirror.**_

**Axel: "He's got someone with him."**

**Sora: "Axel, We've have to get out of here!"**

**Axel: "Huh?"**

_**Axel looked up and gasped when he saw a helicopter above us.**_

**Namine: "Oh, this is bad."**

**Axel: "Boss!"**

_**I looked in front of me and outside there was a huge barrier coming at us.**_

_**Suddenly we were in it and everything outside disappeared….**_

**Axel: "Ugh, Thanks Ansem."**

**Ansem: "No trouble at all, Boss knew you'd need help…**

**But she's a bit preoccupied, you guys blew the cover. **

**You should've had masks on, Now they know what you two look like."**

_**We were in a lab, in a huge building.**_

**Axel: "Good thing I was there in time."**

**Namine: "Guys, they could be here anytime."**

**Sora: "Yeah, There's no time to rest. We need to get to Boss, now."**

**Ansem: "No need to get to her, she's already coming. She says **_**you **_**have to be **

**ready for the syringe."**

_**He pointed at me.**_

_**I looked away and sighed.**_

_**Why is this happening to me?**_

**?: "Hello boys."**

_**From the corner of my eye I saw them look up and say 'Hey Boss'.**_

_**I didn't cuz the person said 'boys', I had no reason to look up.**_

**?: "**_**and **_**girl."**

_**I looked up and stared in shock to see who it was.**_

**ROXAS:**

**Reno: "Yes, I got out of the car to pop a wheel or two but I was too late."**

**Tidus: "They left quickly, those two guys weren't armed so why did she obey them?"**

**Squall: "Maybe this is a setup."**

**Terra: "Of course, I mean…Namine would never call us and say she wants**

**to be rescued and a few minutes later she **_**escapes**_** with the **_**bad**_** guys who**

_**kidnapped **_**her."**

**Roxas: "She wouldn't…"**

**Tidus: "The truck suddenly disappeared…"**

**Reno: "It's all confusing. The only things we know at the moment is the boys faces, **_**and **_**Namine's fate."**

**Squall: "Huh?"**

**Reno: "Take a look at this."**

_**Reno lay out a zip-lock bag on the table with a **_**huge **_**syringe in it.**_

**Roxas: "W-What's that?"**

**Reno: "A syringe made especially to drain energy and power…**

**If they drain all of her strength…then, that means Namine will die."**

**Roxas: "No…"**

**Terra: "Can't let that happen, can we?"**

**Reno: "Not at all, that's why we're doing the best we can. The rest of the crew has gone to Washington, to investigate. Supposedly some citizens of Forks saw a huge truck heading to Port Angeles. Their hideout is probably there."**

**THREE MONTHS LATER at the Cage Residence:**

_**A phone rang and Reno immediately snapped the phone open.**_

**Reno: "Detective Cruise."**

…**.**

**Reno: "What!"**

…**.**

**Reno: "A-Alright, We'll be there."**

_**He shut the phone and stood up.**_

**Mark: "Let's get to Port Angeles, now. Their secret base is there, **_**and **_**their Boss has been found there too. Let's go save Namine."**

**SORA:**

_**I just stood there. Watching her drain the life out of Namine.**_

**Sora: "Boss, You're going to kill her?"**

**Boss: "No, I won't. **_**Yet.**_** We still need her."**

_**She pulled the syringe from Namine's heart.**_

**Namine: "W-Who are you? You seem so familiar…"**

**Boss: "I'm…your Boss. That's who I am."**

**Namine: "A name, please."**

**Boss: "Xion."**

_**Boss walked out of the room and Namine sat up on the lab desk.**_

_**I helped her down and she nearly fell over once she was on her feet.**_

_**I helped her regain balance.**_

**Sora: "Careful."**

**Namine: "Thanks."**

**Axel: "Sora, Namine!"**

**Sora: "What?"**

**Axel: "New task. Boss just told me on her way out that we have to take that syringe to that crystal cave in Arsadea. She'll tag along, she'll be on wings.**

**We need to get there an hour before sunset."**

**Sora: "Alright, Let's get going then."**

**ROXAS:**

_**I regretted not loving her enough,**_

_**I regretted not making her happy enough.**_

_**I regretted not wanting to kiss her that day…**_

_**I was afraid, afraid of falling in love again.**_

_**But I took the wrong decision, and now I lost her too.**_

_**I lost my two first friends…**_

_**And the only thing I could do is…**_

_**Save her.**_

_**-Arsadea- 5:20pm.**_

**Reno: "I heard from a telephone call, that they were heading here.**

**Something about a crystal cave. Here it is, and there's no one here."**

**Squall: "We just wait, wait till they come."**

**Roxas: "They said they had to be here before sunset, I'm not leaving until they get here and I get Namine back."**

**Rude: "It's five-thirty. They shouldn't be long."**

_**Rude is Reno's older brother, by two years. He's twenty-six.**_

_**He is also a detective in the FBI.**_

_**Tseng**_**: "Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, Rufus, and Shuyin. **

**Go back into the cave and search, we need to know if they tricked us to**

**come and planted a bomb in there."**

_**They nodded and ran into the cave.**_

_**Several minutes went by and we heard chopper wings and wheel's nearby.**_

**Terra: "They're here."**

**Tseng: "Luis! Jack! Everyone, they're here!"**

_**All of the cops came rushing out of the cave with guns in hand.**_

_**The heli landed in the middle of the long grassy field.**_

_**The two cars too.**_

_**From one of the two cars came out Namine and two other guys.**_

_**One with hedgehog spiky red hair and green eyes, the other one was younger…He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes…**_

_**From the other car came out three men in black suits, two were black haired, and one was blonde…their eyes were covered with black shades.**_

_**They seemed to be protecting a certain man between them.**_

_**He was about dad's age.**_

_**Professional looking, Long black hair and dark gray eyes…**_

**Reno: "That's Professor Hojo."**

_**Reno whispered to us.**_

_**My eyes widened in disbelief when I saw **_**her **_**come out of the chopper….**_

**SORA:**

_**Many of them gasped and stared in shock as they saw Boss get off the helicopter along with her new boyfriend **_**and **_**bodyguard, Seifer.**_

_**I recognized each and everyone on the opposing side.**_

**Roxas: "Th-this can't be."**

_**Nelson managed to choke out and he took a few steps forward.**_

**Squall: "Rox, don't."**

_**Professor Hojo took a step forward too, in direction of the leader.**_

_**Reno, he led the opposing side.**_

**Hojo: "Well, Would you lookie here? We've got a few…How should I call them, **_**puppets.**_** I just kept pulling on your strings…and you obeyed.**

**Now you're here, so we can finish this off."**

**Reno: "Professor, How do you explain **_**this**_**?"**

_**He pointed at Xion.**_

**Reno: "How is she **_**alive?"**_

**Squall: "She was supposedly dead for more than a year."**

**Xion: "Hello Roxas. Ya miss me?"Roxas: "T…Tifa…"**

_**Tears welled up in his eyes and his fists tightened.**_

**Xion: "No, no. I'm not Tifa**_**, Roxy**_**. I'm Xion. Got it memorized?"**

_**Roxas**__**shook his head and lifted his gun to point at Xion.**_

**Professor: "You harm my daughter and I'll harm your family Roxas."**

**Roxas: "You lied to me Tifa. I thought you were dead!"**

_**She let out a short evil chuckle and Henry put his arm over her shoulder.**_

**Xion: "Oh Roxas, You never seem to change…"**

**Roxas: "W-What do you mean…?"**

**Xion: "Never mind that. Kill him Dad."**

**Roxas: "Tifa! How could you! I-I thought-"**

**Xion: "You thought I was your best friend? Oh, Roxy.**

**Stop trippin' and take a look at reality, there's no such thing as a **_**friend **_**in **

**this world."**

_**Roxas looked down and dropped his gun.**_

_**A bullet suddenly went through one of the black haired men guarding the Professor.**_

**Professor: "Kill them!"**

_**Bullet's started flying all over the place.**_

_**Xion, the Professor, Namine and I went into the cave.**_

**Professor: "Hurry and pour the power into this vial."**

_**Xion pulled out the syringe and poured in the last drip of the power into the small vial. She handed it to the Professor and he walked over to a big hole in the cave's ground.**_

_**He tilted the vial a little so it's contents would go into the earth's core.**_

**Roxas: "Stop!"**

_**Roxas shot the Professor hand and the vial went flying.**_

_**I ran and caught it safely without dropping the water inside.**_

**Namine: "Roxas!"**

**Xion: "Seifer, Deal with him!"**

**Seifer: "I'm on it babe."**

_**Seifer pulled out two long silver swords and tossed one at Roxas's surprised hands, he dropped his gun and held the sword in one hand.**_

**Seifer: "Go ahead."**

**Roxas: "It's on."**

_**They started their little mediaeval type of sword fight and we shifted our attention to the vial. **_

_**I walked over to the hole.**_

**Namine: "Sora…Please don't do it."**

_**I stopped and turned.**_

**Professor: "Sora hurry!"**

**Xion: "Time's running out!"**

**Axel: "Sora…"**

_**I lifted my arm and tilted the vial just a little.**_

_**The first drop went down….**_

**Axel: "No Sora don't!"**

**Namine: "Stop!"**

_**The earth beneath us started shaking harshly.**_

**Professor: "Marvelous! You're doing good Sora, now pour it **_**all **_**in!"**

_**My hands started shaking along with the dirt floor.**_

**Xion: "God dammit Sora!"**

_**Xion walked up to me and snatched the vial from my hand.**_

**Xion: "Goodbye Planet…"**

_**She smirked superiorly and dripped a tiny drop more when suddenly she looked around and saw that everyone was on their knees or scrawled across the floor.**_

_**They had been injured by the FBI guys, except for Axel, Namine, Xion, and I.**_

**Reno: "It's over now."Tidus: "The Professor's dead!"**

**Squall: "Good, now let's see who's left…"**

**Rude: "Sora, Xion, and Axel…You three have been **_**very**_** naughty."**

**Xion: "Oh, is that so?"**

_**She placed the vial on the ground, away from the hole.**_

**Xion: "You killed my father…and Seifer."**

**Squall: "Indeed…Your little friends injured the FBI men. **

**Except for Reno and Rude, I think we're even now."**

**Xion: "Damn you…"**

_**Squall lifted his gun at her and popped it…**_

_**Nothing came out.**_

**Squall: "I'm out of bullets…"**

**Xion: "Haha!"**

_**She rushed out of the cave with Roxas behind her.**_

**Roxas:**

_**She was cornered, by me.**_

_**She fell to her knees defeated.**_

**Roxas: "You can't get away anymore Teef."**

**Xion: "I said my name's Xion."**

**Roxas: "Then why…? Why did I meet you as Ashley Wolf? Why are you alive?**

**You died in the accident over a year ago. Why are you doing this?"**

**Xion: "I was under a spell Roxas. I could revive only three times. **

**And this was my last…My dad…he…he forced me to do that. **

**He wanted to destroy the planet, he wanted everyone and everything dead.**

**He **_**used **_**me…And…I want you to save me now, Roxas.**

**I want you to be my hero."**

_**I dropped my gun and went down to my knees in front of her.**_

_**I stared into her blue eyes.**_

_**She still had that naughty Megan Fox look in her.**_

**Roxas: "I'll be your hero, Don't worry…about a thing."**

_**Without thinking, I lifted my hand up to her cheek and pressed my lips**_

_**against hers….**_

**?: "R-Roxas?"**

_**I turned and saw Namine with tears streaming down her face.**_

_**Watching her cry made my heart ache.**_

**Roxas: "N-Namine I…"**

_**I got up and Xion pulled me behind her.**_

**Xion: "Face it Sister, Roxas doesn't want you anymore. He wants me,**

**He always wanted me. Nothing's gonna change that."**

**Namine: "B-But…I thought…You loved me Roxas."**

_**A tear escaped from my eye, It rolled warmly down my cheek.**_

**Roxas: "I'm sorry…"**

_**Her fists tightened and she wiped the tears off her face.**_

**Xion: "Go away now Nam, No one wants you here."**

_**She slowly nodded and walked away into the forest.**_

_**Everyone came out of the cave, Sora ran after Namine.**_

_**I turned back to Xion.**_

**Roxas: "How did you do that?"**

**Xion: "Do **_**what**_**?"**

_**She said with a chuckle.**_

**Roxas: "Y-You controlled me…You did something Xion! How could you!"**

_**I grabbed the gun from the floor and put it to her chest.**_

_**She looked down at the gun and looked back up at me.**_

_**She smirked.**_

**Xion: "You really gonna do it?"**

_**I slowly nodded and gulped.**_

**Xion: "Oh **_**suure **_**you will."**

**Roxas: "I thought you were…The one…But you're not. You're a traitor."**

_**With a loud boom from the gun, she dropped to the floor.**_

_**The gun fell from my hand and I fell to my knees.**_

**Roxas: "I thought I wasn't strong enough…"**

**Terra: "But you were, You did it."**

**Roxas: "But I…broke her heart."**

**Terra: "Namine will be alright."**

**Roxas: "I'm going after her."**

_**I ran into the forest.**_

**NAMINE:**

**Sora: "Nam."**

_**I turned and went into his arms as he walked over to me.**_

_**The tears where already dry on my face.**_

_**Roxas had broken my heart.**_

**Sora: "It's alright Nam…"**

**Namine: "W-What was that last gunshot I heard?"**

**Sora: "I don't know. Are you alright?"**

**Namine: "Yeah."**

**Sora: "Hey, Cheer up. It's all over now, You're free. You can go back home."**

**Namine: "I don't think I want to go home, not anymore."**

**Sora: "It's because of him, is it?"**

**?: "Namine!"**

_**I looked up and turned away when I saw Roxas jogging over to me.**_

**Namine: "Go away Roxas."**

**Roxas: "Nam…"**

_**He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around.**_

_**He wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**The tears began all over again.**_

_**I was getting a headache.**_

_**I heard Sora's walking away.**_

**Roxas: "Namine, I'm so sorry."**

_**I felt something warm on my hair.**_

_**I looked up and saw Roxas's eyes filled with tears.**_

_**I never saw him like this…**_

_**I hugged him back and cried along with him.**_

**Roxas: "Sh-She controlled me…With memories…**

**N-Namine, It's only you. It's always been you, from the start.**

**I'm not planning on letting you go, You're my best friend.**

**You're my everything, I…I love you."**

_**I felt myself smiling and I kissed him.**_

**Namine: "I love you too Roxy."**

_**He kissed my cheek and wrapped a hand around mine.**_

**Roxas: "Let's go home Namy."**

_**I nodded.**_

_**He led me out of the forest…**_

_**My hero.**_

**Sora: "They're back."**

**Squall: "Roxas, Namine, Are you alright?"**

**Roxas: "Yeah Dad, We're alright."**

**Axel: "Nam…I'm sorry for what we did to you."**

_**He hugged me and I hugged him back…He was my brother.**_

_**I looked around and saw that **_**she **_**was lying dead on the floor…**_

_**There was a pool of blood under her.**_

_**I winced and turned away into Roxas's arms.**_

**Namine: "Who should I thank for killing my evil sister?"**

**Roxas: "Your boyfriend."**

**Namine: "Hm?"**

_**I looked up and he smiled at me.**_

**Roxas: "Your hero."**

**Namine: "Hehe. Love ya Roxy."**

_**Terra and Tidus came over and they hugged me.**_

**Terra: "Glad our little sis is back."**

**Tidus: "We're family, remember?"**

**Namine: "Of course, How could I forget."**

_**Axel and Sora waited awkwardly for something to happen.**_

**Namine: "Er, What're we gonna do about Axel and Sora? I mean…**

**They're not bad guys, they never acted against us. Plus, Axel's my brother."**

**Reno: "We need to find a home for them."**

**Axel: "Um, I'm considered an adult already. I'm nineteen, I could rent **

**an apartment."**

**Squall: "No need for that son, We're moving to Vahrok."**

**Axel: "You mean…We're going to live with you guys?"**

**Squall: "Of course, I've already got the perfect place. Eight rooms,**

**Huge pool. Beautiful scenery."**

**Sora: "Woah! That's practically a mansion."**

_**Squall shrugged and smiled.**_

**Squall: "You in or not?"**

**Axel: "Thank you so much Sir, We accept."**

**Squall: "Oh I'm 'Dad' now."**

**Axel: "Haha sure."**

**Namine: "Let's go home then."**

**Terra: "Yuppers, It's getting late."**

**Roxas: "Wait! The vial! With an earthquake that thing could fall into the center of the earth and destroy us all!"**

**Terra: "Oh shit!"**

_**Terra ran into the cave and came out several minutes later.**_

**Terra: "Here it is."**

**Reno: "Dump it somewhere."**

_**Terra tossed the vial at Violet's dead body.**_

**Terra: "Done. Let's go."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**It's over now.**_

**-TWO YEARS LATER-**

**Roxas: "Wow, Yesterday was the best birthday **_**ever**_**!"**

**Namine: "Of course cuz you spent it with the people most close to you."**

**Roxas: "And with the love of my life."**

**Namine: "Aw."**

**Tidus: "Alright enough kissy-kissy cuz I'm eatin' over here."**

**Terra: "No, I don't think it's cuz you're eatin' bro. It's cuz you're jealous cuz three years ago, Rox here beat you to Nam."**

**Namine: "Haha."**

**Tidus: "Course' nah. I was still trailin' Xion back then."**

**Roxas: "She was supposedly dead Kyle, Plus you didn't even know **

**she existed."**

**Tidus: "Uh yeah, You two where always together that **_**whole **_**week…**

**Then you went and killed her."**

**Roxas: "I didn't kill her, Though I wish she'd stay dead. She deserved it."**

**Axel: "So long Miss Fox." Roxas: "Ah, So I'm not the only one who thought she looked like her."**

**Tidus: "Heh, Me too. She was freakin' hot, Dunno why ya' letter go Roxy."**

**Namine: "Ahem."**

_**We all shifted our attention back to the forgotten Namine in my arms.**_

**Terra: "Er…Um, I'm late for work!"**

**Sora: "Late for school!"**

**Axel: "Work too!"**

**Tidus: "Hehe, I'm late for…uh, the toilet!"**

**Roxas: "But it's Sunday!"**

_**The four disappeared who-knows-where cuz I wasn't looking.**_

**Roxas: "Um…Hi."**

_**I said playfully to Namine.**_

**Namine: "Aha…Try to change the subject bro."**

**Roxas: "Are you mad?"**

_**I put on the best puppy face I could make and she tried hard not to smile,**_

_**So hard she bit her lower lip.**_

_**After a few seconds, we burst out laughing.**_

**Namine: "Damn it, Roxas. It's impossible for me to stay mad at you with those puppy eyes."**

**Roxas: "Yeah cuz I'm irresistible."**

**Namine: "Hehe…"**

_**She lifted a hand to my cheek and she pressed her lips against mine.**_

**Roxas: "Mm, Why you have to be so adorable…?"**

**Namine: "Nunno."**

**?: "Ahem, You ever heard of a 'room'?"**

_**We jumped up and nearly fell off the couch.**_

**Roxas: "Aw Dad, You scared us shitless."**

**Squall: "Just cuz you're seventeen now doesn't mean you can use bad words under my roof little boy."**

**Roxas: "Sorry."**

_**Namine got off the couch and went over to wash the dishes.**_

**Squall: "Roxas, What is your future?"**

**Roxas: "I don't know Dad. I'm not a psychic." **

**Squall: "Well, You better start shaping it up cuz who knows I might die and what will you do once your brothers are all married or promoted to other work **

**and you have no job?"**

**Roxas: "Uh…I'll…**_**work**_**?"**

**Squall: "Yeah but in what?"**

**Roxas: "Um…"**

**Squall: "You need to start being more responsible, how are you going to take care of your kids in the future? How will you feed them? How will you feed **_**yourself**_**? Your brothers won't always be there for you Roxas."**

**Roxas: "Alright Dad, I understand."**

**Squall: "Good."**

_**He walked away.**_

_**When Namine finished up the dishes she dried her hands and walked over to me.**_

**Scarlett: "Rox?"**

**Roxas: "I'm fine, I'm just…"**

**Namine: "It's alright sweetie."**

_**She hugged me.**_

**Namine: "We're going to work together. I'm not leaving you, **_**ever**_**.**

**I'll be with you till the moment I die. Remember what you have to do today?"**

**Roxas: "Oh yeah! I have to sign that contract at Crescent Records."**

**Namine: "Yeah, And I have to go to work. I'm doing Sundays now."**

**Roxas: "Nam, Isn't that job a little dangerous?"**

**Namine: "Hm? Rox, Do you even know a **_**thing **_**about what my job's about?"**

**Roxas: "You're a cop?"**

**Namine: "Nooo, I'm used as a weapon by the FBI. I get to act as a prostitute in the assigned street and whichever guy comes to pick me up get's caught outside the hotel once we get off the car."**

**Roxas: "He get's arrested?"**

**Namine: "Yep."**

**Roxas: "You see? That **_**is **_**a dangerous job Scar."**

**Namine: "I'll be fine Rox."**

_**She kissed my cheek and went over to our room to change.**_

_**I got up and sighed.**_

_**I stretched and walked outside.**_

**~CRESCENT RECORDS~**

**Xemnas: "Well Roxas. You've got the job, You'll be signed to Zexion Evans."**

**Roxas: "Z-Zexion Evans? The worlds most famous rocker?"**

**Xemnas: "Exacto."**

**Roxas: "W-Wow. So what's my role?"**

**Xemnas: "You're a singer now. Your genre is rock, and not just rock. **

**You're doing **_**real **_**rock"**

**Roxas: "Yeah."**

**Xemnas: "Now, go outside to meet your manager."**

**Roxas: "Alright thanks for everything Sir."**

_**I walked out of the Crescent Studios manager's office and bumped into my idol who I will now be working with…**_

**Roxas: "Er sorry Sir."**

**Zexion: "Roxas, right?"**

**Roxas: "Yes, Sir."**

**Zexion: "I'm sorry Roxas, but one of your family members has just died."**

_**Namine.**_

_**Images of her started racing through my mind,**_

_**Her face all over the place.**_

_**I lost her…No, I didn't…No…**_

**Zexion: "Hey, Are you alright?"**

_**I heard his voice miles away…**_

_**Everything went blank.**_

**?: "Roooxaas."**

**Roxas: "N-Namine?"**

_**No answer.**_

**Roxas: "Namine!"**

_**I jumped out of the dream.**_

_**She stumbled back in front of me.**_

**Namine: "H-Hey, I didn't know you thought about me even when **

**You're passed out."**

**Roxas: "I do!"**

_**I pulled her into my arms.**_

**Namine: "I'm sorry Roxas."**

_**I look at her and saw her red eyes. She'd been crying, a lot.**_

**Roxas: "N-Namine? What's wrong?"**

_**Her hands started shaking in mine.**_

**Roxas: "What's wrong?"**

_**I looked away from her and saw Sora and Tidus on the dinner table.**_

_**They had broken looks on their faces.**_

_**Tidus yelled.**_

**Tidus: "I can't take it anymore!"**

_**He got up, slamming the door of his room behind him.**_

**Namine: "R-Roxas…Your fathers dead."**

**Roxas: "What!"**

_**I kneed down over the grave.**_

_**I pressed my hands to the stone.**_

**Roxas: "Thank you, for everything Dad."**

_**A tear ran down my cheek, I took a deep breath and sighed…**_

_**I felt her warm shaking hands on my shoulders as she rested her head on my back.**_

_**I felt her warm tears.**_

_**She dropped her shaking hands from my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my waist.**_

**Roxas: "Th-Thanks for being with me…all this time, Namine."**

**Namine: "You're welcome."**

**TWO YEARS LATER~**

**Zexion: "Roxas Cage, The world's next Zexion Evans."**

**Roxas: "Serious?" **

**Zexion: "Rox, We've been at this for two years. **

**You're getting freakin' closer the second."**

**Roxas: "Cool."**

_**Two soft knocks on the door came from across Kenneth's office.**_

**Zexion: "I'll get it…"**

_**He got up and walked over to open his office door.**_

**?: "Hell, Mr. Evans we've got problems."**

**Zexion: " What is it now Larxene?"**

**Larxene: "Sir, It's Marluxia Marx. He wants to see you personally in the main office with the director."**

**Zexion: "Oh crud, Here goes nothin'…"**

_**They both walked out of the room.**_

_**I stayed in my seat for a few minutes…**_

_**I got bored and walked over to the huge window.**_

_**There wasn't much traffic outside.**_

_**Imma go check on Nam and Sora.**_

**Namine: "Mm, You came?"**

_**She walked up and kissed me lightly.**_

**Roxas: "I'm here, aren't I?"**

**Namine: "'Course."**

**Sora: "Yo Roxas. What'cha doin' here?"**

**Roxas: "Hey, Sora. I was bored so I decided to come check up on you two. **

**How's work?"**

**Sora: "Good so far, Just caught a few druggies across the street."**

**Roxas: "Mm, Namine seriously I-"**

**Namine: "Alright, alright…I'll get back to school and then move on to college, there."**

**Roxas: "Thank you. I can't risk you doing this."**

**Sora: "I'm staying. I'm starting to like this job."**

**Roxas: "Careful Sora."**

**Sora: "Hey, Careful's my middle name."**

**Roxas: "Sure it is. Alright so we'll see you later, I've gotta get this girl to the office."**

**Sora: "Alright bye."**

**Namine: "Bye."**

_**We left the cop watch street and headed back to Crescent Records.**_

**Namine: "So…What have you been doing lately?"**

**Roxas: "Hanging out with the stars."**

**Namine: "Oh really?" Roxas: "Yeah, why?"**

**Namine: "Nothin', just asking. So which stars have you…been with?"**

**Roxas: "Well…A few. Hayley Williams, Taylor Swift, Megan Fox…"**

**Namine: "All girls?"**

**Roxas: "Mm yeah kinda."**

**Namine: "What do you do?"**

**Roxas: "Uh we just hang out and chat that's all."**

**Namine: "Uh-uh, okay."**

**Roxas: "You alright?"**

_**She looked up.**_

**Namine: "Mm, yeah."**

**Roxas: "Kay."**

_**We went through a long moment of silence till she finally broke it, **_

_**jumping up on her seat.**_

**Namine: "I can't take it anymore Roxas! We hardly ever see each other anymore, I'm afraid that that's going to ruin our relationship."**

_**I got off my chair and kneed down in front of her.**_

_**Took her hands in mine.**_

_**I looked up at her.**_

**Roxas: "Nam, We've been together for a long time. How long?"**

**Namine: "Five years?"**

**Roxas: "Yeah, for other people…it's hard to stay together for that long. **

**But we did it, we're still together. From kids to teens and now, as adults."**

**Namine: "We're only eighteen."**

**Roxas: "Yeah, I know. That's the perfect age where many guys start thinking about this…."**

**Namine: "About what?"**

_**I lifted my hand up to her cheek and kissed her. **_

_**I then pulled back and smiled.**_

**Roxas: "Namine…Marry me."**

_**She froze.**_

**NAMINE:**

_**It's been two months, and still no call from him.**_

_**Not even a message.**_

_**I went back to school for the rest of the year, I just graduated last week.**_

_**Roxas promised me two months ago that he'd be there,**_

_**But he never showed up.**_

_**I waited…and waited…**_

_**He never came back.**_

_**I jumped when I heard a knock coming from the other side of my room door.**_

**Namine: "It's open."**

**Sora: "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty."**

**Namine: "Hey."**

**Sora: "You alright? You seem a little down."**

_**I looked away from him giggling.**_

**Sora: "W-Wha?"**

**Namine: "N-Nothing hehe."**

**Sora: "Okay then."**

_**I got off my bed and we walked to the kitchen, where we saw Tidus doing breakfast.**_

**Namine: "Tidus?"**

**Tidus: "Sorry Nam, he hasn't called."**

**Namine: "Damn…"**

**Sora: "Don't worry Nam, He's probably already starting that movie he was going to be in."**

**Namine: "Mm, Alright."**

**Tidus: "Yo Nam, Kairi called a while ago. She said that you should go over to her house later in the evening."**

**Namine: "Alright."**

**Tidus: "How's work Nam?"**

**Namine: "It's fine, Everything's going smoothly since the First Classes are on a mission."**

**Tidus: "How's Zack?"**

**Sora: "He's alright, He's so busy nowadays training some infantryman."**

**Tidus: "You kidding?"**

**Sora: "Nope."**

_**Axel suddenly came running into the room.**_

**Tidus: "What's wrong?"**

**Axel: "I-It's…."**

_**He was gasping for air.**_

**Namine: "What?"**

**Axel: "It's Roxas, H-He's dead.**


End file.
